User blog:Ivan Kakooza/TrackMaster 2011 Checklist Review!
Late doing this, but I will now review the 2011 Checklist from TrackMaster! I own the 2010 Checklist, but I may or may not upload. Or if you already have one from TrackMaster, that's fine because I have over 50 of them! There are two versions, the one I uploaded and the one in this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fc9OsQQ0-k. There is also a Fisher-Price layout uploaded by me! Let's get a look. Engines: *Fearless Freddie *Skarloey *Stanley *Dodge *Rusty *Dennis *Mavis *Diesel *Rosie *Thomas *Duncan *Bill *Rheneas *Victor *Duck *Charlie *Toby *Percy *Skarloey with Cattle Van *Stepney with Troublesome Truck *Rheneas with Green Brakevan (meant to be a Blue Brakevan) *Peter Sam with Brown Brakevan *Stanley with Black Tanker *Rusty with Green Narrow Gauge Coach *Iron Bert with Red Fish Van *Iron 'Arry with Orange Van (meant to be a Red Van) *Salty with Blue Truck (meant to be a Orange Truck) *Diesel with Fuel Tanker *Mavis with Green Brakevan (meant to be a Troublesome Truck) *Thomas with Blue Van *Percy with Red Brakevan *Gordon *Emily *Toby with Blue Van *James *Rosie with Red Brakevan *Whiff with Orange Truck *Hiro *Henry *Bill with Non-Character Truck (meant to be Ben) *Arthur with Slate Truck *Spencer *Duck with Gray and Orange Truck *Neville *Dennis with Blue Truck *Edward *Duke *Sir Handel with Red Van *Charlie with Red Fish Van *Harvey with Works Unit Coach *BoCo with Blue Brakevan *Dash with Brown Van *Bash with Blue Bolster Wagon *Molly Seems in that section, Arthur (Little Friends), Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck, Dodge with Blue Mail Coach, and Victor with Green Truck don't appear in the section. Talking Motorized: *Thomas with Stone Truck *James *Percy with Coal Truck *Salty with Crate Truck *Gordon *Henry *Diesel with Dieselworks Truck In that section, Flynn couldn't make it in for the checklist, but Gordon's picture is a normal Gordon instead of the Talking Gordon. I own all of these engines, including Flynn. New Friends/New Moments: *Ferdinand the Logging Loco *Scruff the Scruncher *Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" *Fiery Flynn *Brave Belle *Diesel 10 Takes Charge! *Den at the Dieselworks *Oil and Trouble Dart The difference between the checklist in the video I linked and the one I uploaded, is that the one I uploaded, shows Den's picture is the real Den. I own both versions of the checklist. I own all engines including the 2010 ones and I had just started the 2012 range of this section with Up, Up and Away Percy and Skarloey's Puppet Show. I will buy more from that section, but I hope they can make a checklist for 2012. The DVD featured is Day of the Diesels. 3 Speed R/C Engines: *3 Speed RC Thomas *3 Speed RC Spencer *3 Speed RC James In that section, Gordon couldn't make it but I have all of the engines (including Gordon). Day of the Diesels: *Diesel 10 Takes Charge! *Den at the Dieselworks *Oil and Trouble Dart *Dieselworks Delivery *Brave Belle *Fiery Flynn *Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! I have every product, except Dieselworks Delivery. Trucks and Tracks: *Sodor Fireworks Co. *Farm Cars and Dairy Cars *Express Coaches *Sodor Candy Co. *Dieselworks Delivery Farm Cars and Dairy Cars isn't meant to be there. See-Inside Cars: *Passenger Coaches *Livestock Cars *Mail Cars *Sodor Horse Show *Ice Cream Express Nothing wrong with this section, unlike the previous. Action Destinations: *Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper (Includes Rusty) *Raise and Lower Drawbridge (Includes Percy) *Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight (Includes Victor) I own all of these, but Bust-Through Mine Tunnel (I don't have that) couldn't make it for the checklist, but the Percy and Victor models are avaliable with and without holes in the wheels. Deluxe Engines: *Thomas in a Jam! *Salty's Fish Delivery *Toby and the Clown Car I said before, I will replace Toby & the Clown Car, but Thomas and the Stinky Cheese, Mavis' Rocky Delivery, and Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies couldn't make it for the checklist, but I own Thomas in a Jam! and Salty's Fish Delivery. However, Salty's roof isn't painted as well as the lining on the roof and Toby's wheels are white instead of black. The checklist gets a 9/10. Category:Blog posts